1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and an operation control method thereof, and more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal and an operation control method thereof capable of rapidly searching desired reproducing sections or scenes by moving reproducing time points of multimedia data to places previously allocated to specified keys, if the specified keys are input for a section search.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile communication terminal such as a cellular phone, etc., is trending to become an individual necessary item. Accordingly, a mobile communication terminal, which is capable of reproducing multimedia data by including functions to reproduce moving pictures or music data such as MP3 in addition to a basic call function, has been developed.
In a mobile communication terminal capable of reproducing such multimedia data, a user can reproduce multimedia data by operating key pads or an earphone remote controller. At this time, a user uses searching keys specified for a section search in order to search desired reproducing sections or scenes from the multimedia data to be reproduced. The reproducing time points of multimedia data to be reproduced in a mobile communicant terminal move in accordance with the input of such searching keys so that a user can perform a desired search.
However, in a conventional mobile communication terminal capable of reproducing multimedia data, searching keys specified for a section search should repeatedly be operated several times for searching user's desired reproducing sections or scenes. In other words, reproducing time points of multimedia data should be moved in sequence by continuously inputting searching keys until a user reaches desired reproducing sections in multimedia data.
Therefore, it takes a lot of time for a user to search desired reproducing sections or scenes, etc. in multimedia data as well as a repetitive operations of searching keys are needed, causing inconvenience in use.